One Lucky Fox
by PeregrineStudios
Summary: A series of long Oneshots centered around our favorite two-tailed fox. Rated M for language and lemons. Please keep in mind I do not have a beta reader and I don't see myself as a particularly great writer, so if you find any mistakes, just point them out to me and I'll fix them.


Author's Note: This one was actually my first lemon I ever actually wrote. Ive uploaded this previously, but now I'm hoping to become more active, so I've reuploaded it in here. Ive edited it over a few separate times, to try to make it easier to read and fix a plothole or two. If you find any mistakes, please feel free to leave a comment and let me know. Reviews are much welcome!

I do not claim any rights to any characters or locations used. All characters and locations belong to Sega.

}======={

It was a day that changed my life… in all truth, it probably shocked me the most, when I found out the truth behind everything.

Behind what, you ask? Well, why don't I tell you?

}======={

My nineteenth birthday came and went like a blur. The party was really just meant for the few people I considered to be my family, namely, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Sally.

Unfortunately, Sally called and told us that she was feeling ill. She told me, personally, that she would get me a gift as soon as she felt better.

Lately, Sally has become less of an Aunt to me, and more like a sister… I was nineteen, anyway, and it just felt awkward to call a girl who was only five years older than me my aunt.

I was saddened that she couldn't come, but everyone else made up for it. There was a huge chocolate cake, decorated with my double tail emblem and the words "Happy Nineteenth, Miles" written on the top. Sadly, without the princess, I found that I couldn't enjoy the party to its fullest. It came and went, but I knew that it had missed something.

Late that night, I was woken from my sleep by a soft knock on the door. Muttering to myself, I opened it to see who it could be. Seeing no one, I was about to go back to sleep when a small object caught my eye. It was a piece of paper, and the front of it was written upon.

"Miles…

I would have liked to say this to your face, but I just couldn't work up the courage to do it. I just needed to get this off my chest. I love you. I'm madly, madly in love with you. I just wish I could have said it directly to you. I'm sorry."

A flower decorated the bottom of the page. The paper itself had been scented with a faint perfume, but even still the smell drove me wild! I just had to find out who this belonged to!

I ended up falling asleep with the perfumed letter under my pillow.

Night after night I found a perfumed letter slipped under my door, each with a passionate message. Yet, I still couldn't figure out who the sender was. She had typed her messages, and must have been careful not to get any of the perfume on her, so I had no way of tracking her down. Several weeks went by, with the same routine, until I suddenly found a notice from Princess Sally. She wanted to see me in her room. She must have wanted to speak with me in private.

I knocked on her door, and waited patiently for a reply. I could hear some shuffling for a moment that sounded like cloth rustling. I must have caught her off guard and undressed.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Tails," I replied, simply. She told me to go on in. What I saw nearly made me pass out.

Sally was lying on the bed, on her side, facing me. But that wasn't what startled me so much. No, it was what she was wearing, or the lack thereof.

She was quite scantily clad, wearing a lacy black bra and thong under a matching, sheer nightgown, thigh-length stockings held up by a garter belt, and a pair of shiny, black stilettos. She had her head propped up on one hand, with her other tracing slow circles on her thigh with one finger. Her legs slightly overlapped each other. The pose was incredibly seductive. She blinked, making her long lashes flutter slightly, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Close the door, and lock it," she murmured, slowly getting from her position on the bed. I couldn't resist. She was the princess, after all.

"What's going on," I said, as she walked towards me. I suddenly found her arms wrapped gently around my waist.

"Mmm… I needed to talk to you, Tails," she replied, nuzzling into the fur of my neck, "I know that everyone thinks I love Sonic… but, that's not true anymore. You see… he's never around when I need him the most. He's always running around, and I just can't keep up any more. So, I gave him up and started searching closer to home.

"That's when I realized just how much you'd grown up, Tails. You've become such a gentleman, and you're so handsome. I just couldn't help myself, Tails… I fell head over heels for you…"

"What?" I said, "Why? I'm nothing special…"

She cut me off with a soft kiss on the lips. I felt my heart jump at the gentle contact, and a warm, pleasant buzz filled my body. "That's where you're wrong, Tails," she murmured, nuzzling me again, "you are special, because you managed to steal my heart in a way that not even Sonic can beat."

She took a deep breath, and sighed. "Oh, Tails… you're sooo handsome… so strong…mmm, you're kinda sexy, too…"

She paused to take another breath. "No… you're _really_ sexy. Yeah… one really sexy kitsune…"

Her embrace became tighter, and she lifted her head to look me in the eyes again, then gave my lips a quick lick. I shuddered, gasping slightly. She took the opportunity to kiss me fiercely on the lips, pushing her tongue past them to caress my own. Stunned, I let her continue her treatment.

Soft moans met my ears as she continued to passionately tongue-kiss me, accompanied by quiet, soft sighs every time she broke contact for a quick breath.

Several minutes passed like this, all the while, my heart fluttering like a wounded bird. When she released me from the kiss, she returned to nuzzling my neck.

"Mmm," she murmured, "your fur is so soft and warm… and you smell nice. Kinda musty, but sweet. And natural… mmm… you're shy, and a little submissive, but that's okay, too. I think I actually like it that way…"

She kissed me again, and to prove her point, I did indeed submit to her. She pushed her hands up my shirt, tracing her fingers along my spine. I couldn't help but shiver at her touch.

She slowly removed my t-shirt, and only broke the kiss long enough to slip it over my head. After that, she locked me in a tight embrace and pushed me to the bed. She straddled my lap for a moment, hands on my chest, before releasing me. Quietly, she reached under the desk in the room, opened the mini fridge beneath it, and pulled out a bottle.

"Wait," I said, "I'm only nineteen. I can't drink..."

Sally giggled at me coyly as she replied, "It's not wine… it's sparkling grape juice. I never drink alcohol, I can't stand the taste of it."

She poured the drink into two glasses, handing one to me as she sat on my lap. "Cheers," she murmured, clinking her glass against mine before downing the contents. I followed suit, coughing slightly as the bubbles tickled my throat.

Sally shifted position, straddling my legs again, before placing her hands on the back of my head and kissing me again. This time, it was soft and sweet, gentle yet somehow incredibly passionate. After a few minutes, she broke away, only to suddenly clutch my head against her chest. I ended up with my muzzle buried between her modest breasts. "Sally, what're you doing?" I asked, voice slightly muffled by her fur.

I tried pulling away, but she only held me tighter, biting down gently on the tip of my ear. Now I couldn't risk pulling away without hurting myself.

I could feel her repeatedly nipping the tip of my ear. The contact was enough to make me shiver with pleasure. I took a deep breath, and my eyes went wide when I realized that she was wearing some of the heavenly perfume that she had sprayed onto her letters.

My movements must have begun to make her aroused, because she began moaning very softly as she continued to nip my ear. She also began to run her fingers through my headfur, combing it with her dewclaws. She released me after a few more moments, letting me collapse onto the bed.

"Mmm, how're you feelin', Tails?" she asked, seductively slipping off her nightgown, "You ready to have some fun?"

I understood what she was getting at, and slowly shook my head. She grinned, showing her dazzling, pearly-white teeth. My gosh, her smile was beautiful! "Well, then… looks like I'll have to take charge…" she murmured, giggling quietly.

She reached behind her back, undoing the clasp that held her bra on, and slowly slipped it off. I gulped, confused, yet becoming aroused at the same time. I had often fantasized about seeing a naked woman, but never really acted upon it to preserve my reputation. And yet, the princess herself was now completely topless, straddling me and smiling seductively, and the fact that I had to do nothing to get there made it incredibly arousing.

She lay down on top of me, and the feeling of her bare breasts against my chest was certainly very pleasant. She locked her knees around my waist, and urged me to roll with her, until I was on top.

"Your turn," she practically mewed, letting me go and scooting backwards until her back was against the headboard. She spread her legs slightly, and beckoned to me with one finger.

"W-what do you want me to do," I asked, confused. She grinned that wonderful, seductive grin of hers, pointing to her thong.

"I want you to take it off for me," she replied, but then lifted her legs so she could place her feet on my shoulders. "But, be gentle... Kay?"

I nodded, and began to hook my fingers around the waistband of her undergarment, but she gripped my wrists to keep me from pulling it down. "What," I asked, "you told me to take it off…"

Her grin became wider. "Yeah, I know," she replied, "but, I want you to do it… with your teeth."

She lifted her feet from my shoulders, and crossed them gently behind my head. Slowly, I lowered my face to her most sacred area. She giggled, fur beginning to stand on end as I gently gripped the fabric between my teeth, and began to slowly pull back, bringing the garment with me. I was still uncertain of what to do, but instinct seemed to be guiding me, and I didn't resist it.

She helped me out by pulling her legs back through the undergarment, freeing it. I gave a little jerk of my head as I released it, tossing it so it would land a couple of feet away, off the bed.

"Now you're getting it," she murmured, wrapping her legs around my neck again, "now, I have one last thing I want you to do."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the glistening pink folds of flesh between her legs. "W-what is it," I managed to stammer.

She shivered as she replied. "I-I want you to lick me… th-there," she said, quietly. Her fur stood on end again. She let go of my wrists, pointing to her moist entrance.

I couldn't suppress a shudder as I lowered my head to do as she bid, and as I got closer her shivers became more pronounced.

Yet, something in the back of my mind told me _not yet…_ and instead of licking at her moist entrance, I crawled up to kiss her on the lips. I continued to let instinct guide me, but, being a true gentleman, I wasn't about to let it take control. "W-what're you doing," Sally moaned as I withdrew, "I told you to l-lick me…th-there…"

"Mmm, I'm not really sure why, but… Something's telling me this is what I'm supposed to do…" I smiled as I moved to kiss her on the lips like she had done me.

I nuzzled and nipped tenderly at her neck, and began to slowly work my way back down. I kissed her collar bone, nuzzled one of her breasts, and was about to go on to her stomach when instinct told me to linger where I was.

I nuzzled between her breasts, drawing an excited moan from her. I couldn't help but smile. Somehow, I found that I knew exactly what I had to do to make this as pleasing to her as possible. Not even I knew I had such an animal within, but I was careful to rein it in. I wasn't going to ruin this moment by letting my sudden desires run rampant.

She moaned again, louder this time, as I licked one of her nipples. "W-wow," she breathed, "I never knew you had it in y-you… "

"Neither did I…" I replied, my face burning with blush, "I thought I was going to have to follow your lead the entire time. You know, I never realized just how beautiful you were, Sally…"

And it was true. I was willing to do anything for her... She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met. I slowly traveled down again, nuzzling and kissing the soft fur on her stomach, going lower and lower until I was back in my original spot between her thighs. Her shivers returned, escalating quickly into shudders of anticipation as I neared her glistening pink entrance.

I stopped about an inch away, and looked back up into her gorgeous blue eyes. They were wide with anticipation. Her long, auburn-red hair framed them, bringing out the beautiful hue even more. Her chest heaved as she panted quietly with desire. "P-please…" she mewed, beginning to squirm, "P-please, T-Tails… I-I need th-this…"

I gingerly ran my tongue across her entrance, making her mew quite loudly and arch her spine. The taste of her natural fluids nearly sent me over the edge, but I forced my desire back and started to tenderly lick at her moist folds. "O-oh, my g-go-gosh," she gasped, beginning to squirm, "Th-this f-feels s-so in-incredible! O-oohhh!"

I grinned inwardly as I continued my ministrations. Gripping her hips to keep her steady, I began to lick deeper, savoring the flavor of the princess's juices as the leaked from her entrance. Her moans continued to increase in volume and frequency, until she suddenly cried out, "Oh my goodness, Tails! I ca-can't ta-take it an-anymore! OH GOSH! T-TAILS!"

Fluids rushed from her entrance as it constricted around my tongue with strong, rhythmic contractions. I gripped her thighs as they threatened to clamp around my head.

"What was that?" I murmured, licking my lips and her entrance clean of her sweet juices.

She mewed at the touch of my tongue, replying, "o-oh… I think I just had… o-oh… an orgasm… mmm… I-I've never felt anything… mmm… ohh… like th-that befo…oohh… before..."

She squirmed away, closing her legs and preventing me from tasting her more. "N-now it's m-my turn," she whispered, still faltering from the burst of ecstasy I gave her by licking her to orgasm. She lunged at me, forcing me back down onto the bed, and worked on my boots. They quickly came off, followed by my socks. She ran a hand up the inside of my leg, only to begin rubbing my crotch through the denim when she got there. Her other hand became preoccupied with undoing the buttons in front and back.

Once they were undone, she whipped them off. Again, she rubbed the tight tent at my groin as she unfastened the button on the back of my boxers, as well. They easily followed the rest of my garments, exposing my manhood to the cool, air conditioned air. Her treatments, and our activities just prior, had made me almost fully aroused.

"Oh, my," Sally murmured, blushing deeper than ever as she saw my manhood, "you're… you're huge… I thought you've never done this before…"

"I haven't," I replied, shivering as she touched the tip of my shaft. She wrapped her other hand around it, closer to the base where it protruded from my sheath. Her dainty hand couldn't wrap fully around it.

"You're…enormous," she continued, beginning to stroke me with both hands and giggling seductively. I shuddered at her treatment, biting back a moan. "You've gotta be…like… ten, maybe twelve inches from tip to base… and way more than an inch thick… that's much bigger than what Sonic boasts he has when he gets drunk…"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that comment. I had heard him boast about his girth before… he said some crazy stuff when he got drunk. Thankfully, that didn't happen too often.

My chuckling was cut off with a gasp as she tenderly licked the tip of my manhood. After giving a soft coo, seeming to enjoy the taste, she took the tip into her mouth and began to gently suck on it, rubbing her delicate hands along the rest of my length. I fought the urge to thrust myself as far as I could into her mouth, and just lay there, moaning and groaning at her treatment. "S-Sally," I hissed between my teeth, "What're you… ungh, doing?"

She didn't reply, simply continuing to lick and suck the tip of my manhood. Eventually, she let go of it, and instead squeezed her breasts around it. The new sensation made me buck slightly with pleasure, forcing another inch of my cock into her mouth. She seemed eager to accept it, clamping her lips around it as tightly as she could without hurting me.

I felt a pressure building deep within my groin, and gasped at the pleasure it was causing. It built up like a chain reaction, filling my balls, up through my sheath, into the tip of my cock. I could feel it continue to build in waves, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, fuck," I cried, "Sally, I'm gonna… I'm gonna blow! Oh!"

I felt my cock throb once, twice, three times, tensing up before I could feel thick fluid coursing through to the tip. I couldn't help but grunt with each throb of pleasure.

Sally let out a loud moan as the first shot made her cheeks bulge slightly, forcing thick, white fluid to seep out between the tip of my manhood and her lips. The second made her cheeks bulge even more, and she couldn't take it. Her mouth opened, letting my seed flow out and dribble down her chin. A third shot blasted her face, painting her muzzle before she closed her lips around me again to attempt to swallow as much as she could… My own orgasm felt like it went on forever: It felt like I blasted more than a dozen times before it finally ended, leaving me quivering.

A minute passed, and I sat up, watching the princess go into the bathroom attached to her bedroom to clean up… I was about to follow her momentarily, but the door flew open and she rushed out, tackling me roughly onto the bed and kissing me passionately.

"Tails" she groaned as she withdrew, "Tails… I need you to take me. I need you to make me yours, Tails… I need to feel you inside of me!"

She kissed me again and again, gasping for air and speaking erratically between kisses. "I need you, Tails… I need you inside me… I need you to take my virginity… you're the only one I love, Tails… you're the only one I'll ever give myself to… Oh, Tails, I need you so much… I need you to mate with me… I need you to fuck me!"

She was suddenly acting crazy, and it took a moment for me to realize why. I smelled something else besides her perfume… her mating pheromones. She was in heat, and the resulting mix of dirty talk, her pheromones and her perfume was making it very hard for me to concentrate.

I rolled the two of us over so I was on top. I managed to maintain control over myself, but her pheromones were driving my desires through the roof. "You sure?" I asked…

She chewed nervously on her lower lip for a moment, and then nodded. "Ah, gosh, Tails… I need you to fuck me… I need to feel your huge cock inside me…"

I slowly, gently began to push myself into her, smooth and firm… the animal in me wanted to take her now, to claim her as mine, but the gentleman in me resisted the urge to just slam in… even still, she cried out suddenly, startling me as I felt a pop inside her. Her eyes watered, tears quickly forming to fall down her cheeks. "AAAHN! Ahhhnn… Ahaah!"

Her body quaked... I couldn't stop myself from pressing in till my hips pressed firmly against her, even though I knew from her moans and whimpers she was in pain… "Sally, are you okay?"

She was silent for a moment, eyes shut tight, her body tense… I was about to ask if she wanted me to stop, but she cut me off with her fiercest, most passionate kiss yet, locking her thighs around my waist as she pulled me down on top of her. Her tongue delved deep into my mouth, practically wrapping round mine. She was panting quite heavily as she withdrew, a thread of saliva connecting our lower lips.

"I'll be fine, sweetie," she mewed, still tense, squirming with discomfort, "It only hurts because I've never done this before… And you're just… You're kinda t-too big for me… But I think I can take it…"

I nodded, and slowly drew back out, but she squeezed my hips with her legs to stop me from removing myself. She moaned in discomfort as I responded by pressing in again, bumping the end of her tunnel with my manhood and making her squeak my name… I really was too big for her.

She reached up, wrapping her arms around my neck and bringing her mouth close to my ear. I shivered as her lips brushed the edge of it, before she murmured, "ohhh, Miles, don't stop… I love you so much, Miles, sweetheart… so much… I want to start a family with you, honey… mmm… fuck me, Miles… fill my womb with your fertile seed… give me… a child… ohh… don't stop… fuck me tenderly, baby… I want… to make… this… moment… last…"

Her tongue tenderly caressed my ear before she lay her head back on the pillow. A tremor ran through her body, and her entrance contracted lightly around my cock. "ohh," she moaned, and kissed me tenderly on the mouth, "I'm getting close, honey… mmm… oh, baby… mmm-AH!"

Her spine arched slightly as her treasure squeezed my cock again. "Ahh… Miles, baby… I'm gonna cum soon… I'm so close… ahhHAH! AH! OH! S-slow down…"

The next squeeze was stronger. "Miles…" she whimpered weakly, shivering violently, "I'm gonna pop… slow down, baby. I'm not ready yet."

I forced myself to slow down my thrusting until I was going at a gentle, even pace once again. Sally sighed, placing her hands on my hips to help control my speed. "Oh, that's just perfect, honey… just like that. Mmmm…"

"Why did you want me to slow down, Sal?" I asked, never dropping from my slow, gentle rhythm, "I thought you wanted to climax?"

She murred softly as she gently guided me to hilt myself completely in her, cooing, "I do, sweetie… mmmAH! Hehe… I just… You were going a little too fast… I want to…cum at the same time you do. Eep! Hehee!"

She couldn't help but giggle now, every time she made a soft cry of pleasure. Her little bursts of laughter were very cute, and I didn't bother with holding back a smile. "Go a little faster, sweetie, I've…Ah! Heehee, I think I've cooled off enough."

What felt like a good many hours went like this, though the clock said it was only about an hour. She would guide me, slowing me down when she felt her climax approaching, or if I was going too hard, and letting me speed back up when it faded away. Her soft coos, yips, cries, and all the other cute little sounds she made as we made love were all music to my ears.

"I'm getting close," I murmured, feeling the wonderful sensation of an approaching orgasm wash through my body. Her smile became wide.

"Good," she cooed, "Mmm, so am I. Eep! Ahhmm, give it to me, honey. Gimme everything you've got. I wanna cum so badly right now… Please, make me cum!"

I lifted her hips and repositioned myself to allow room for stronger, faster thrusts. Raw instinct wanted to take over, and I finally let it, controlling myself enough so I wouldn't hurt her. I quickly picked up speed, making her yelp loudly with pleasure. Her soft entrance began to ripple around my rock hard manhood, sending intense pleasure lancing through both of our bodies. We both moaned with the sensation.

"D-do it, baby!" Sally cried. I knew what she meant somewhere in the depths of my mind, my body reacting and doing exactly what she wanted. Though it hadn't when she sucked on my shaft, my vulpine knot had begun to swell as we mated, and I popped it into her tight tunnel before it got too big to fit with a powerful thrust, locking us together with the swelling ball of flesh. She screamed as she came, a mix of raw pleasure as she reached her climax, and pain as I stretched her wider than she was meant to handle. The tightness around the supersensitive bundle that was my knot forced me over the edge as well, blasting thick, hot ropes of seed forcefully into her body, and filling her belly.

With my knot inside her, we weren't going to be able to do much for quite a while. "Ohh, baby," the beautiful woman beneath me moaned, "Ohh, it's so huge. I can feel it throbbing."

She giggled exhaustedly, continuing "Oh, it feels so good to be with you like this, Miles. I can't tell you how much I've wanted this."

I rolled onto my back, carefully bringing her with me so she could rest on my chest. She used me as a pillow, and I rubbed her back gently. She scooted up as far as she could without tugging my knot and hurting us both, and kissed me tenderly on the neck, gently working her way upward until our lips met and our tongues mingled. "You're a natural," she murred between kisses, caressing my face with her delicate hands before lacing her fingers with mine. I felt her carefully kick her stilettos off so she would be more comfortable, then she reached over and turned the light off so we could just cuddle together in the afterglow.

She slowly drifted into sleep. As my arousal faded, thoughts other than mating with the beautiful female on top of me began returning. _What have I just done? _I thought to myself. _Sally and I, we just… we had sex! I just filled her with my seed! Oh, what am I gonna do? Sonic's gonna kill me. I-I couldn't control myself… oh, gosh what have I done?_

My heart began to pound with fear. _She was in heat. I've probably gotten her pregnant!_

Sally stirred, locking her beautiful aquamarine eyes with mine. "Miles? What's the matter, baby? Your heart's pounding out of your chest."

"We… We had sex," I breathed, breaking our eye contact guiltily, "I… I couldn't stop! It felt so right! You're in heat and I took you like an animal!"

She rolled off of me, now that my knot had shrunk enough to let her fee, and cuddled up to my side. "So what? I loved it."

"I… What're you…? That's just the hormones, though, isn't it?" I asked, dejectedly, "What if I got you pregnant? I'm not ready to be a father! And what about when Sonic finds out? He'll hate me for the rest of my life!"

I was surprised when she began to giggle, eventually laughing. She sat up, gently rubbing my shoulders. "Miles, honey, I can assure you that it wasn't just the hormones talking. Look."

She turned the light back on and turned her back to me, bending over slightly and placing her hands on her knees. "This is why I couldn't come to your birthday party," she admitted, looking over her shoulder at me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There, on her left buttock, a brand had been burned into her skin: My double-tail trademark, inlayed into a heart. I knew how much those hurt… I had my trademark branded into my left shoulder, albeit without the heart. My throat closed up as my eyes began to water.

"S-Sal, why d-did you…" I couldn't complete the sentence… She crawled back up onto the bed and gave me a gentle hug, burying her muzzle into the crook of my neck. After letting her embrace me for a moment, and getting a hold of myself, I continued to voice my worries. "Sally, what about Sonic? And what if I got you pregnant?"

She smiled that dazzling smile of hers, pushing me down so she could cuddle up to my side again, grabbing the blanket that had become a bundled mess at the foot of the bed and pulling it over us. "Sonic knows, sweetie. I told him that things weren't going to work out, and he was okay with it. He's the one who told me that you've had a crush on me in the first place, and he's helped bring you to me. Y'know those letters that were being slipped under your door every night?"

I nodded… then it dawned on me. "Sonic was the one slipping those under my door? No wonder I couldn't figure out who was doing it."

She nodded, and began walking her fingers up my stomach and chest in a very… seductive manner. "As for me getting pregnant… I've always wanted a child. Ever since I turned eighteen, I've been looking forward to having a baby. I just never found the right person to start a family with."

She kissed me on the lips before continuing. "Besides, I think you'll make a great father, Miles. You're always so compassionate and kind… and so wonderfully gentle and sweet. You'll be great, I know it."

She buried her nose into the tuft of fur that decorated my upper torso and took a deep breath, then suddenly withdrew with a soft, delighted coo. "Ooo, someone's horny again!"

My manhood had begun to stir as she walked her fingers up my chest, and her gentle nuzzles were making me aroused… but she wasn't straddling me, so I didn't exactly know how she knew. "How can you tell?" I asked, curious. She giggled.

"Your musk," she stated, simply, "It has a different smell when you're aroused… warmer, stronger, fuller… spicy instead of sweet. Eehee, I like it. It's sexy… just like you."

I had to give it to her… her sense of smell was a lot better than I originally thought. I started a bit when I felt her hand wrap around my foxhood again, gently stroking it and coaxing it to full length. She giggled, and kissed me softly and passionately to aid the process.

"You're so big, honey… I want you to take me again… but I'm gonna need your help."

She gripped my wrist with her free hand, guiding my hand to her groin and pressing it against her moist folds. "Touch me, baby… please me with those big, strong hands of yours."

She reached up and turned the light off, before turning back to her ministrations. She moaned as I gently dipped a finger up to the first knuckle into her core, her walls coated and sticky with my seed still, and though it was dark I could still see her beautiful smile. As we pleased each other, our free hands wrapped around each other and we began kissing passionately. I had no need to fear, everything was going to work out. Now, I only wanted to make the princess… _my princess_, happy. "Tell me just what you want, Sal, and I'll do my best to give it to you," I whispered in her ear, "I love you, princess… I can't tell you how much I've _needed_ someone like you."

She nipped my ear, licking it tenderly after letting it go. "Then show me… mmm… show me your love. Ooo… ah… Show me how much you need me… Mate with me again, baby. Fuck me, rut me like the animal you are inside… let yourself go and enjoy it, and rut me hard and fast, slow and gentle, any way you want it… because I need it as much as you do. Mmm."

I had no choice but to take that as a green light to go, to take control… plus, I found her dirty talking to be a massive turn on… I would have never guessed the princess of all people would know so much sex lingo. Experimentally, I gripped her hips and guided her to roll over onto her belly. She did so without a word of protest, instead giggling excitedly. "Eeheehee, you really took 'rut me like an animal' literally."

I knew that she was still in control of herself, that she was following my guidance, but she was acting like she was completely under _my_ control. She moved exactly where and how I wanted her to without any resistance. Soon I had her on her knees with her head down and resting on a pillow, and her butt raised high, inviting me. "That's right," she moaned seductively, gently clawing the sheet beneath her with the dewclaws that tipped her fingers, "I'm yours tonight, baby. Do whatever you want… hmmm…"

I didn't need any more of an invitation, and spread her legs just a little more than they were before wrapping my arms about her slim waist and slowly thrusting my girth deep into her core. "Oh, yes," she moaned, almost inaudibly as she buried her face into the pillow to bite down on it.

I started out slow and gentle, but the little noises she made as I mated her goaded me on. It didn't take long until I was truly rutting her like an animal, thrusting hard and fast, pumping myself in and out of her tight, wet tunnel as she screamed and squealed into the pillow. Orgasm after wicked orgasm wracked her slender body, our sweat soaking both of us. She screamed with pleasure and pain as I tied with her again, so loud I was sure everyone in knothole had heard it. I didn't care… the door was locked fast, she was mine, and I would seriously hurt anyone who tried taking her from me.

_Wow, did I really think that?_

I felt my girth push past her cervix with the thrust that tied us together, and I released, filling her fertile belly with jet after jet after jet of hot, thick cream. My legs gave out, and we collapsed onto our sides. In the position we were in, I couldn't kiss her how I wanted, but I was content with kissing, licking, and even gently nipping at her neck, shoulders, cheek and ears. "What an animal…" She moaned, rubbing the thigh that she had trapped between hers as we fell, "Oh, gods, Miles… you're such an _animal_! Ah! AH!"

Though we were lying still, she was overstimulated to the point where she came again, shuddering against me and forcing more of my seed into her. She continued to have random orgasms until I was able to pull myself out again. By that time, exhaustion had claimed her and she had fallen asleep again. Despite this, she still shuddered at random.

I gently rolled her over so we were front to front, and I wrapped my arms around her in a tender, protective hug. It wasn't long before my own exhaustion caught up with me. I fell into a deep slumber, still holding the beautiful princess, _my sweet, beautiful princess_, to my chest. Foxes mate for life, and I wasn't willing to be the exception.

When morning came, I found myself alone in the comfortable bed I had fallen asleep in. A crusty mess of dried fluids and a small amount of blood coated a good portion of the sheet I was laying on, and some blood was even on the pillow… Likely from Sally biting her lip while I made love to her. _Wow… wasn't expecting that,_ I thought. I had some of the same crusty mess on my thighs and sheath, and my immediate thought was that I needed a shower. Sally had a bathroom attached to her bedroom like most other houses in the apartment complex we lived in. I had to smile at the thought… Sally hated formalities so much that she refused to live in the mansion that legally belonged to her, instead choosing to live in the same apartment building as Sonic, Knuckles and I.

The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar, and I could see Sally removing her stockings, the fabric torn in places and faint scratches on her legs… I must have clawed them a bit as I pounded her the previous night. In the bright morning light, the brand on her tight rear was much clearer. She chanced a look into the mirror, smiling when she noticed me. "'Morning, baby," she greeted, much more happily than I had ever seen her, "I was just about to hop into the shower. Wanna join me?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Sorry, Sally. I don't think that would be very appropriate for me to do."

She giggled cutely, opening the bathroom door and dragging me in playfully by the ear. "Get in here, baby… Jeeze, you're too much of a gentleman if you don't want to shower with your mate. I want you to wash my back, Kay?"

I nodded, following her into the shower. As I helped her wash, I gave her gentle kisses all over, from her stomach to her collar bone, her cheeks, shoulders, the backs of her hands, and finally ending with a long passionate kiss on the mouth as I massaged her shoulders… The affections had the side effect of making my cock grow hard again.

I grinned at her, pressing her shoulders against the shower wall. She didn't fight back at all, nodding wordlessly and spreading her legs slowly, allowing me to enter her once more. This time I worked her firmly and swiftly from the get-go, thrusting deep and fast, pinning her against the shower wall and making her squeal with delight as her legs clung to my hips for support.

"Where did you learn to be such a stud, Miles?" she gasped out between my thrusts, "You always seemed so… innocent."

I chuckled. "I… I have no idea… I just can't help myself around you…" I panted softly as I took her, though with the water beginning to grow cold I knew I had to finish fast. I shortened my thrusts so I wouldn't knot her, instead letting the ball of flesh at the base of my member bump her folds, making her quiver with pleasure.

"M-Miles… Oh god, your knot… it's slamming my clit! Im gonna pop!"

I huffed a bit, feeling her body tense, and pulled out just as she climaxed, simultaneously blowing my load all over her belly and her groin and thighs.

We finished quickly, because the water had gotten icy cold. I was all for a cold shower, but she liked it steaming hot so I really had no choice in the matter. After getting dressed into our customary attire, Sally wearing her favorite vest, shorts, and boots and me in the outfit I wore last night, we stepped outside her apartment… To end up meeting a very unpleasant individual.

"I can't believe it… You actually screwed the princess…man, how low can she get to let a peasant like you rut her?"

I turned to face a burly tiger wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Richard. He must have heard the commotion the previous night, and wanted to pick a fight about it "Dick… stop being a dick," I scolded.

"Why should I," he replied, scoffing, "She shoulda let me screw her. I coulda made her scream, and I coulda made her cum so hard her ancestors woulda felt it."

"You're just jealous," I taunted, "and you're mad that you just can't get it up 'cause your last little potential fuckpuppet kicked you hard enough in the jewels you had to be hospitalized."

Sally looked at me, slightly dismayed that I had used such language. I'll admit that I'm a gentleman at heart, but my blood was roiling now that Dick had both insulted and demeaned my mate. _She was mine! How dare he say such things about her!_

Dick took up a fighting stance. "That's a lie, you little bitch! I'll kill you for saying that!"

He was far too slow. Normally, I would have simply backed away from him because he wasn't worth my time, but now I had something to make him worth it. It was time for the bully to learn his place.

When he charged, I kicked him twice with blistering speed and precision, one to the side of his knee and the other to his face. Both met with stunning force: He collapsed soundlessly, out cold. "Don't fuck with my princess, Dick," I snarled, almost feral, not caring that he couldn't hear me, "If you dare insult her, or even look at her the wrong way, I'll put you back in the hospital!"

_Wow, I'm really on fire right now… I've never been so aggressive._

I took a few deep breaths to calm down, and swept Sally off her feet. "Let's go see what Sonic's up to."

As we walked, she continued to look at my boots. "What the heck are those made of, honey?"

I had to chuckle. "They're my workshop boots. I never really wear anything else now, cause it feels too light. I'm surprised you didn't feel how heavy they were when you took them off me last night. You must have been lost in the moment."

"No wonder I'm so sore. You've got a ton of leg power, baby!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Sal," I apologized, sheepishly smiling as I nuzzled her.

}======={

It didn't take long for the word to spread. Sally and I were officially a couple… and anyone who tried getting between us would take a powerful snap kick to the face that was capable of 'crushing a bear's skull' (Not really true, but I couldn't stop Sonic from spreading that rumor). Until that night, I never really realized just how sexually active I could be. Sally and I mated every night, multiple times until both of us passed out. We moved in together, into a nice little house closer to the town square where we wouldn't bother people with our noises.

It wasn't long before Sally began having morning sickness. The doctor proved it… she was pregnant. Sonic didn't let that one go for months… But shortly after Sally and I got married, and our daughter was born, it was my turn to laugh back at him: My little girl Stacy will be having a cousin soon!

Yeah, you read that right. Sonic got married three months ago to (who else but?) Amy… and last week they found out that Amy is pregnant!

I told you my life had changed forever. I have a loving wife who's a flexible, naughty little minx in bed, a sweet little daughter, another child developing as we speak, and a reputation for being the most aggressively protective but loving father and husband in Knothole after sending Dick and several of his buddies to the hospital, and later jail, for trying to kidnap my princess and my baby girl.

And if you're wondering, the sexy little outfit she wore that night we first had sex (Stilettos and all) is still her favorite outfit for the job… Though every now and again she needs to replace it when I get a little over-eager.

Now stop oggling my wife and wipe your mouth before I send you into orbit on the end of my steel-toed boot.


End file.
